


The One With Us

by AMMO121



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kiba is Fabulous, Sasuke knows fashion, Shino is a little shit, Sorry tag person, Team 8 breaks Naruto, Team 8 live together, Team as Family, The kind of Friends au, and Shino is a mother hen, hinata is a badass, small talk of Naruhina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: The one where Team 8 move in together after the war, Kiba looks great in a dress, Hinata kills and Shino Worries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse except that I wanted Team 8 to be happy and for them to be little shits to each other. Might write more because there isn't enough of Team 8 (aka 90% of the reason I even watch Naruto) and I have to fix that - but no promises. 
> 
> No betas were used in the making of this fic, so.... sorry.

“Shino,”Kiba calls from the kitchen. “Did you pick up chicken while you were at the market?”

“No,” Shino answered, most of his attention on his book. Why? Because if he paid attention every time Kiba made a big deal out of food he would never get anything done.

“Aw dude,”Kiba peeked his head out of the kitchen, he's glaring. Shino doesn't really care. “You know I need that for Akamaru's food.”

Well, if it's for Akamaru. “I'll get some next time.”

“It's my turn next time,”

“Exactly,” Is what Shino says, what he really means is that he'll pick some up on his way back from the Academia tomorrow. He doesn't tell Kiba this. Why? Because it's amusing to watch him growl and huff. That and Akamaru will thank Shino later because this means Kiba has to feed him stakes tonight. It's always a good idea to have Akamaru on your side.

“Not cool dude,” Was what Kiba says now. “I'm telling Hinata on you.”

-

“Why do we own so many plates?” Kiba is holding one of said plates up to eye level, it's dripping wet from the washing he gave it. He looks back down at the sink, which was full to the brimwith an unnecessary amount of plates and bowels and cups. “There’s only four of us.”

“We do occasionally get guests,” Was all Shino had to say to that. He does have a point, Kiba has to admit but.

“That doesn't mean we need sixteen big plates and ten small ones,” They wouldn't even be able to fit that many people in their apartment in the first place. Like he said, unnecessary. “I'm going to throw some of these out.”

“Leave the gray and clear ones alone,” Shino advises him, not looking up from where he was grading papers at the kitchen counter. “Those where gifts from Hinata's sister.”

Kiba shivers at the thought of Hinata finding out he threw away gifts from her sister and decides that they can just put the colorful ones he got from the Kankuro in storage. It would be safer for everyone, and it'll piss off the sand loving bastard the next time he visits. A win-win for everyone.

-

Kiba smells the blood long before they even got close to the apartment. He'd been walk with Shino back from the academia. Shino had asked him to help demonstrate the difference between those shinobi with and without ninkin. Kiba had fun and he bribed a couple of the kids into giving Shino a hard time on Monday – a good day over all.

That is until he smells the blood.

It's not strange to smell blood in the village, or even this much of it because this is a shinobi village and Kiba knows when to keep his nose out of things – its the underling scent of Hinata that has him swearing and taking off. Akamaru and Shino fallow behind him without a word.

It doesn't take long to get home, because they are shinobi and speed is what Kiba does.

Hinata is sitting at the counter sipping her tea, not a hair out of place. There's a body sprawled across their living room floor, a large puddle of blood drying under it. The only signs of a fight are the broken coffee table, the stain that will no doubt be a bitch to get out, and several small specks of blood on Hinatas arm. Obviously not belonging to her.

There's a very, painfully, familiar scroll sitting on the counter next to the tea pot. Kiba winces.

“New house rule,” Says Hinata after a moment, eyes soft and lips quirked in amusement. “No hiding secrete – possibility illegal - important artifacts in the apartment.”

-

Kiba wakes up in the hospital, which score he's alive – always a win, but he's pretty sure he should probably be worried about something. Except Shino is sitting on one side of his bed knitting and Hinata is sitting on the other side sketching something in a notebook. If he had a real reason to worry then Hinata would be staring intently at him and Shino would be the one drawing.

So it's all fine.

“H-” His voice is like sand paper across his throat. He winces and sips from the straw that Shino offers, the mother hen. “How did you-?”

“The imposter was very convincing, not even Akamaru was able to tell the difference,” Kiba couldn't blame him, even he didn't know that the Sunagakure Shinobi he was working with was an imposter. Same scent, movements and they seem able to copy certain memories. “But they made one fatal mistake. What was that? He-.”

“He chose 'The Shinobi Way' for movie night,” Hinata said, the words bursting from her. “It was your turn to pick the movie and _he chose 'The Shinobi Way'._ ” Hinata looked seconds away form laughing, not that he blamed her. _That fucking movie._ That shitty movie that featured a Clan of ninja suspiciously similar to the Inuzuka in the most stereotypical offensive way possible. There were times where the character talks about his soul and the soul of the wolf and for fucks sake they do not growl while the talk or howl at the moon you shit heads. The only reason they even own that fucking movie is because every time he throws it away someone – Naruto, Kankuro and once even fucking Gaara – always gives them a new copy – for every possible holiday, even the ones that don't have presents. Kiba once got five copies of that shitty movie for Christmas and refused to give anyone their gifts until they went and got him a real presents.

Hinata – obviously knowing what he was thinking – losses the battle with her laughter.

That fucking movie. It will haunt him for the rest of his natural life.

-

Kiba is sitting on the couch enjoying his post mission bliss and completely ignoring Shino and his mother hen tendencies.

“You should visit the hospital per regulation. Why?” Shino is standing over Kiba like the disapproving mother he is inside. Shit Kiba thought he got away from this when he stopped living with Hana. “Because -.”

“Ah, come on Shino,” Kiba complains. “Two months! I've been tracking those bastards for two fucking months and all I want is a nap and maybe to bake some cookies later.”

Hmm, cookies.

Kiba's eyes shut without his permission and he falls asleep to the sound of Shino's voice.

He wakes up two days later in the hospital. Shino and Hinata worried and angry at his bedside.

“New house rule.” Is all that Shino says, Kiba doesn't argue – for now.

-

Sometimes someone will bring up the fact that Hinata lives with two single guys and Naruto shouldn't you be worried. At first yeah, he kinda was, but these are her teammates and he'd never try to come between them. That and moments like these.

“Shino hand me that safety pin,” Hinata says around a slip of cloth. She's concentrating intensely on her work and didn't even look up when Naruto had thrown the door open. Naruto had taken two steps inside before his everything had screeched to a halt. Now he's just standing there trying to process what he's seeing. It's slow going.

“Kiba...” Naruto starts after a moment, not entirely sure what to say to the other. The Inuzuka was standing on a stool, wearing a dress and looking like this was a normal Tuesday night for him. And maybe it is for all Naruto knows, Team 8 is weird like that. Shino and Hinata certainly seem to think this is normal, as they seem to be working on the dress. For a second he wonders if maybe Kiba is modeling it for Hinata, except Kiba is way to broad for it to be practical. If anyone should be wearing it for that reason then it should be Shino, who is skinner even though he's quite a bit taller. “You...”

“Look fucking fabulous,” Kiba informs him, placing a hand on his hip before Hinata swats it away. “Though I don't think fuchsia is my color.”

“Fuchia is everyone’s color,” Sasuke disagrees from behind Naruto. The dark haired man pushes Naruto out of the way so that he could walk into the apartment. He stops when he's standing next to a kneeling Hinata, who now has several pins held between her lips as she scrutinized something on the dress that Naruto couldn't see. Sasuke could and he points at something that has Hinata nodding and _what the fuck is going on with his life right now._

“Really?” Kiba asks Sasuke, eyeing him like he doesn't believe him but might if it involves future complainants to him and his dress. It is a nice dress, Naruto has to admit, a dark purple – fuchia? - color with several tasteful ruffles here and there-.

“What?” It's aimed more at himself then the general crazy he's being exposed to. Team 8 answers him anyway, at the same time like they'd planed it.

“Mission.”

“...with a dress.” Is all that'll come out.

“Yeah, it sucks,” Kiba continues, “I can't even wear my favorite red one because the place is fucking color coded – can you fucking believe that!”

Sasuke shakes his head in sympathy.

Naruto's head hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People cause trouble by come back from missions early, being friends with Shino and Hinata is bad for Kiba's health, Shino scares Naruto shitless, and Hinata loves Naruto - even if he doesn't look where he sits.

**House Rule #8:** _No leaving weapons lying around where anyone’s stupid (yet endearing) boyfriend can land on them_

Kiba knows that he'll pay for this later, but he's laughing to hard right now to care. That's a problem for future him. And who knows, maybe he can appeal to Hinata before she decides to murder him. This did give her an excuse to touch Naruto's butt after all, even if it's purely for medical reasons.

“Shut up Kiba!” The blond yelled from his place lying across the couch. “I'll get you back for this you bastard!”

“P-please stay still Naruto-san,” Hinata's words were softly spoken, but Naruto gave of a pained, breathes grunt when she forced him back face first into the couch. That girl could rival even Sakuras strength sometimes. Kiba knows this from experience and the many accidental bruises that it gained him. “I have to s-stop the bleeding.”

“Okay Okay, let up little Hinata, I can't breath,” The words were muffled by the couch, but legible enough to have Hinata stammering apologies and to send Kiba into another round of laughter.

The whole this was a complete accident on Kiba's part, he really didn't mean to leave that kunai on the couch. He'd just gotten of a long mission after a string of even longer missions and he'd done the stupid thing and just dropped his weapon pouch on the couch on the way in. One had fallen out and Naruto's an idiot that barges into their apartment looking for food who decides to throw himself onto the nearest piece of furniture, and onto a very sharp and deadly weapon. The idiots lucky the thing only nicked him instead of straight up stabbing him in the ass. Kiba also might be lucky that it didn't do any permanent damage, or he might be out looking for a new place to live and/or a new liver. Hinata usually gets upset when someone irreversible damages her boyfriend – something having to do with loving the idiot.

Kibas gasp for breath was drowned out by Narutos yelp of pain as Hinata rubbed something on the cut. This was fucking great, and totally worth the bruises he would get from Hinata later.

-

**House Rule #15:** _Tell your roommates when you decide to add a new, deadly, trap to the apartment. Especially if you do so while the one or more of said roommates are away._

“We're so sorry Kiba!” Hinata dipped into a bow, and yeah he can't really stay mad at either of them, especially when Shino won't even look in his direction. The idiot. “We honestly didn't know you'd be home so soon, and the both of use were supposed to be going out of town later today. We just thought...”

“That extra security would be need. Why? Because enemy shinobi have broken into the apartment numerous times in the past. And it was our understanding that your mission would take you out of the village for another three and a half weeks. That is because that was the estimated time given to us by you, before you left only five days ago.” Shino pushed up his glasses, letting the light reflect off them. He still wasn't looking at Kiba, but the fact that he was trying to logic his way out of this one spoke volumes. It wasn't Kiba he was trying to convince.

Kiba grinned at both of them, because really at this point he feels like these two have sent him to the hospital more times then any enemy shinobi. Two months ago Hinata bought the wrong kind of chocolate and he spent the night getting his stomach pumped. The time before that Shino brought home a particular bug who decided that laying little ones inside Kiba's arm was a good idea. (Luckily Shino noticed what was going on long before they were set to hatch, but that didn't mean Kiba was able to shake off the nightmares or hallucinations that came with the whole thing.) Shino didn't dare bring home any new insects for months, and they got a new house rule out of it.

That's not even mentioning all the times before that. Being friends with these two has always been a health hazard, and it's only gotten worse after they'd moved in together. The Hokage's started to throw him concerned looks every time he ended up in the hospital for non-mission related injures. Like today, when she's working on stitching his arm back together and judging them all.

Shino moved from shifting guiltily to hovering and fretting like he does every time any of Team 8 ended up in the hospital. (Kiba just so happened to end up on the end of it more often then his teammates. No big deal.)

“The guy turned out to be a total wimp, the mission wasn't even worth the B rank that it was assigned. Didn't even try to cover up his scent, and we were able to take him down with one swipe of Fang over Fang. It's fine, just tell me next time please, leave a note or something. I'd rather not lose my arm every time I get home early from a mission, I kinda need it for stuff.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Tsunade hit him over the head, Shino rolled his eyes and Hinata scolded him with a red face. He laugh through the pain in his head and the throbbing of his arm. Teasing is friends was fun, even if they did almost kill him on a regular bases.

-

**House Rule #5:** _No inviting guest over in the middle of the night. That means Naruto, seriously if he startles Shino one more time then he's actually going to kill the idiot one of these times. It's a problem Hinata. The Hokage threaten to put a guard on our apartment if one more body has to be removed._

 

“Holy shit!” Naruto ducks out of the way of the kunai, jumping backwards and pulling out one of his own. He brings it up, ready for an attack that never comes. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness enough to see, but then he registers who the figure really was. He couldn't stop his mouth from falling open, because sure the guy lives here now but he wasn't expecting him to be responsible for his near heart attack. “Shino?! Dude what the hell!”

“Ah,” The Aburame steps more into the light. His glasses were ever present but he was without his jacket. Any other time Naruto would have paid that more attention then anything, except the guy just tried stabbing him and pointy objects aimed for his face takes slightly higher priority. Naruto couldn't be certain because of the glasses but he's pretty sure Shino's looking at his dirty post-mission clothes and judging him – hard. Like Sasuke levels of judging. “I wasn't away that you were coming over. Why? Because Hinata made no comment on it before retiring to her room last night.”

“Oh, well,” Naruto could feel his face heat, he reached up and scratched the back of his neck. “I was going to surprise her, you know.”

“I'm sure she'll be just as surprised if you visit in the morning,” Shino 'reassured' him, but he still hadn't put his weapon away so Naruto continued to kept his distance.

“Um yeah, sure,” The blond laughed nervously, taking another step back towards the door. “I'll just, ya know, come back in the morning.”

“Yes, that would probably be for the best.” Naruto nodded hastily, already pulling the door open without taking his eyes of the bug user. “Oh, and Naruto?”

Naruto gulped and swore that the air around the other shinobi darkened even further. “Ah, um, yeah?”

“It would probably be best if you didn't sneak in during the night. Why?” The nonexistent light glinted of the kunai. “Because we've already had a number of enemy-nin infiltrate several times in the months since we moved into together, I believe it would be wise to cease any nighttime visits such as these.”

“Ah yeah, perfectly understandable, but I'll just be going, see ya!” Naruto swiftly stepped out of the door and into the hall, fleeing – because there wasn't any other way to describe it.

Kiba finally stepped into view as the door swung shut. He's only wearing boxers and socks, and he was holding a glass of milk. His shoulders were shaking with his suppressed laughter. “I can't tell if you did that because of Hinata or just to fuck with him.”

Shino reached over to steal the glass, ignoring Kiba's whispered-yells. He walked through the kitchen, downing the last of the drink while he did so, dropping the now empty glass into the sink.

He'd better get to bed, he had a class to help teach in the morning. One shouldn't face a room full of children on anything less then a solid six hours of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! They feed my muse! And it's the best way to get my off my lazy ass and writing.


End file.
